fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Magical ☆ Crystallize
Magical ☆ Crystallize (マジカル ☆ クリスタライズ) is another magical girl series written by Raspberry. It focuses on six girls who work together to find five elements of being a true magical girl. Plot See also: List of Magical ☆ Crystallize episodes Harukaze Tsubomi becomes a magical girl for her dreams, and she wants to do all she can to help those who are in danger, and sing with her friends! However, everything changes when all of the warriors have to work together to find the five elements of the Crystal Star in order to reveal something so big. Join them as they make their new adventures along the way! Characters Magical Girls '|春風 つぼみ|5 = Voiced by: Hoshizaki Kana Tsubomi is the main protagonist of the series. She is a very sweet girl who has a passion for singing, and she has a bright spirit of happiness around others. However, being an introvert, she hates being the center of attention, and she can sometimes have trouble expressing her feelings towards others. Tsubomi's alter ego is Crystal Primavera, whose theme color is pink, and she uses a spinel palette.}} '|赤城 シオン|5 = Voiced by: Sawashiro Miyuki Shion is a tough girl who loves to play sports very often, and she is also full of energy. She is mostly friendly, but there are times she can often jump to conclusions, which could lead to problems. Shion's alter ego is Crystal Andesine, whose theme color is red, and she uses a garnet scythe.}} '|双葉 ララ|5 = Voiced by: Kato Emiri Lala is a little girl who is very pure and innocent, filling anyone's day with love and joy. Despite her young age, she is very intelligent and her little sister instincts help her tell what is happening. Lala's alter ego is Crystal Sunshine, whose theme color is yellow, and she uses a topaz bow.}} '|星奈 みゆ|5 = Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono Miyu is very kind at heart, and loves to talk to others often. But when she is fighting, she is extremely serious and doesn't let her guard down. This was probably explained from a traumatizing past she experienced. Shion's alter ego is Crystal Mawja, whose theme color is yellow, and she uses a turquoise kanata.}} '|青星 千歳|5 = Voiced by: Iida Riho Chitose is a young girl who appears to be distant at first, and doesn't talk much due to her mistaken cold nature. However when others get to know her better, she would jump around and express her delight in her favorite things. Chitose's alter ego is Crystal Snowflake, whose theme color is blue, and she uses a diamond sword.}} '|菫木 ココロ|5 = Voiced by: Yasuda Rei Kokoro is a young girl who has a calm nature, but in reality she is extremely shy and doesn't talk much around other people. Despite this, she admires magical girls a lot. Kokoro's alter ego is Crystal Amethyst, whose theme color is violet, and she uses an amethyst baton.}} Mascots / Crystal Guardians / Momoyama Taketo'|エメラルド|5 = Voiced by: Yashiro Taku TBA}} / Alex'|ルビー|5 = Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka TBA}} / Yoshiko'|サファイア|5 = Voiced by: Tamura Mitsumi TBA}} Villains TBA Supporting characters * Harukaze Nina Music Opening This Is My Step Ending Symphonia Gallery See also: Magical ☆ Crystallize / Gallery Trivia * This story was based on the inspiration or rainbows, Pretty Cure and crystals. * The Crystal Star's elements have a reference to the Elements of Harmony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Each of the girls represent a specific element of the Crystal Star: ** Tsubomi – love ** Shion – courage ** Lala – happiness ** Miyu – hope ** Chitose – forgiveness ** Kokoro – dreams * Just like in Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends, there will be magical girls and gem warriors involved, but the story will be different as the Crystal Guardians are also the mascots. Category:Raspberrycreme Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fan Anime Category:Fantasy Category:MagiCrysta